With New Babies Come New Beginnings
by spindletwig
Summary: Kim thinks about love as she and David have their first child. Part of my Kim!verse, 7th in series, OC first person perspective.


**Just a little ficlet today guys, prompted by 'Teal Marie', have a bit of Kivid baby (I will make Kivid a thing, damnit!). There won't be a Klaine AU Friday fic tomorrow, so I don't know when the next one will be, but I hope you like this short interlude.**

**If you haven't read my fic before, this isn't the place to start. All of this series can be found on my profile, begin with 'Stretch Marks, Scans and Sponge Cake'.**

**Warnings for very little Klaine. Sorry.**

**Please read and review, and feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at 'inallofohio'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Never have, never will.**

* * *

I've given birth to four children in my lifetime, and that changes a person. I mean, not just physically, though yes it has changed me physically (thank god for pelvic floor exercises is all I can say to that), but when you have a child…

When you have a child, your heart just _grows_. It grows to accommodate all the love you have for that child, and it fills with that love straight away and you just know that your life is never going to be the same again.

And you don't want it to, because this life is so much _better._

I've had that happen four times now.

When I had Tori, the first time I saw her… She took my breath away. And there went my damn heart, and I just knew that even if we'd had a regular surrogacy arrangement, even if I never saw her or Kurt or Blaine ever again, I knew that I'd never stop loving her.

I don't love Tori as my daughter, because she _isn't _my daughter, but that doesn't stop me loving her.

So I carried on, my heart twice as big, and then came the twins.

That was a hard birth. There were complications and tears and a moment where my heart stopped because I thought we were going to lose them.

Kurt and Blaine cried into my hair, told me that it would be okay and that whatever happened, they could never hate me, and held my hands as I was taken into an operating theatre.

When I woke up hours later it was with dread in the pit of my stomach. But then I saw them, saw their little fists and bright blue eyes and god, it just did it again.

I'd had three children, and that changes a person.

It changed me deeply and permanently. I gave Kurt and Blaine the family they'd always dreamed of, and I swore that I couldn't be happier.

And then came the night that my husband asked, as we were curled up in bed under the light of the moon through our window (because we never really bother with the curtains, and it makes for a nice visual in storytelling obviously), if I'd ever consider doing it all over again.

But with a difference this time.

And I thought about it, and I thought about how I'd changed, and I thought about how wonderful having my own child would be, and I looked into David's eyes and thought about how his heart would grow and how happy _he_ would be, and I knew that the only right thing to do would be to nod and get to it.

And ten months later, here we are.

My heart has grown again, but this time, this child _is_ mine. Mine and David's little creation.

Our son.

He's beautiful. He's got chubby little fingers, and big dark eyes, and a hell of a lot of black curly hair, and he is absolutely perfect.

He was born yesterday evening, completely naturally and without any problems. David says that it's obvious that the Hummel-Anderson children must've just inherited their fathers love of drama and theatrics, for none of them arrived this simply at all.

It's now 2pm the next day. Visiting hours have just started, and I'm fairly sure there's going to be one or two people who'll want to come and meet him.

He's sleeping at the minute, nestled in David's arms. David looks completely and utterly enamoured with him, and I have to wonder if I look like that too. I'm sure I do.

The door bangs open, and I look up to find a five year old in a navy school uniform and pigtails staring at my son.

'Hello Miss Tori' I say, smiling as she grins as the baby snuffles. Her face turns to mine and the grin grows even bigger.

'Kimmy!' she squeals, and she climbs on to the end of my bed, 'he's here!'

I nod and she shuffles up to curl into my side and hug me, and I wince as she knees me in the thigh.

'Victoria Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson!' comes a panting voice from outside, 'We told you not to run off!'

Kurt rounds the door and gasps when he sees Tori on the bed and my grimacing expression.

'_And_ we told you not to climb!'

He adjusts the sleepy two year old Ollie on his hip and then comes and lifts off his eldest daughter with his other arm.

'But daddy!' she cries, 'Kimmy had the baby and she needs a hug!'

His expression softens as she talks, and he kneels down to her level once he puts her on the ground.

'Okay honey, you can hug her' he throws me a glance to make sure he's correct, 'but you have to be _really_ careful, okay? Having a baby hurts!'

She nods solemnly, her pigtails bobbing up and down, and then gingerly wraps her arms around me as best she can from her position next to my bed.

Kurt smiles, and then seems to realise why they're here in the first place.

'Ooh, the baby!' he says excitedly, and rushes around to look at the bundle in David's arms.

'He's so gorgeous' he sighs, stroking my son's downy curls, 'congratulations you two.'

David begins to talk to him, but I don't notice as the rest of the visiting party enter the room, laden with presents and flowers and balloons, Blaine carrying Megan, and Evie and my dad bringing up the rear.

'Don't go getting any ideas, Kurt, we have enough!' Blaine jokes, depositing a large box on the table near the door.

Kurt laughs and kisses his husband on the cheek, before handing Ollie to Blaine.

'Yes yes, three is the perfect number, I know B. But…' he says with a questioning smile, 'I'd love to hold this one for a few seconds?'

His eyes are unnecessarily pleading, and it makes me giggle a little before I answer.

'Of course, he's going to be passed around today anyway, may as well start now.'

Kurt gingerly picks him up out of David's hold, and cuddles him to his chest.

'He's so _tiny_' he whispers.

We all laugh and then Kurt hands him to Blaine, just as he lowers Ollie and Megan into their twin stroller.

'Oh god he is tiny!' says Blaine, rocking my baby with the hold of an experience parent.

Evie begs her turn next, and after a few minutes of her crying, she hands him to my dad.

'Does he have a name yet?' he asks, staring reverently at the child in his arms.

David and I smile at each other and he slides onto the bed next to me before wrapping one strong arm around my shoulder.

'Well his first name is Matthew' he says, 'We both thought that suited him perfectly.'

My dad grins and nods in agreement.

'Yes, Matthew' he says, 'Good strong name. Definitely the right choice.'

'And then…' I continue, 'we decided his middle name should be Gregory.'

He stops staring at the baby and jerks his head up to look at us, his eyes filling with tears.

'Really?' he asks

David nods.

'Of course, Greg. It was the only choice.'

He hands Matthew to David and wraps his arms around me in a tight bear hug.

'Thank you' he murmurs into my ear before pulling away.

I hear Matthew begin to wake up in David's hold, so I take him from my husband and prepare to start feeding him. Kurt, Blaine and my dad blush and avert their eyes as I assumed they would but Tori looks fascinated.

Out of her fathers eyesight, she climbs stealthily back onto the bed and sits in front of me.

'Did I do that?' she asks, watching Matthew as he enjoys his lunch.

'No' I reply, 'your dads fed you and they couldn't do this.'

'It looks weird' she says.

'It feels weird' I reply with a laugh, and she giggles.

'Do you love him?'

'So very very much.'

She looks pleased at my answer and begins to speak again, but Blaine interrupts.

'Come on Tori, we've got to go now' he says, very obviously trying not to look any lower than my neck. It makes me giggle as he scrambles around for Tori's hand to lead her off without looking.

She rolls her eyes in a very Kurt like fashion and puts her papa out of his misery by grabbing his hand herself.

'Bye Kimmy, bye David, bye Matthew' she says, waving as they depart.

We say our goodbyes to them all and then turn back to the baby in my arms, who has now fallen readily back to sleep.

'I can deal with a sleepy baby' jokes David.

I smile and adjust everything that needs it.

'How do you feel?' I ask out of curiosity.

'Like everything is just… Better, somehow. Better just because he's here. I guess that's normal though, right?'

'Definitely' I reply, 'I'm glad he's ours.'

'So am I' he answers, 'I really am.'

And so another adventure begins.

* * *

**Keep the Kim perspective prompts coming guys!**


End file.
